1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting gate control device and relates more particularly to such a lifting gate controlling device for securing the front lifting gate of a baby's crib in an upper limit position or permitting it to be moved down for putting a baby on a bed plate inside said baby's crib.
2. Description of Prior Art
A baby's crib is generally comprised of a bed plate with high sides. Conventionally, the high sides of a baby's crib are not collapsible. Therefore, it is not convenient to put a baby on the bed plate inside a baby's crib or carry the baby out of a baby's crib. In order to eliminate this problem, there is provided a baby's crib having a front lifting gate secured to two corner posts at one side thereof by two controlling devices which permit the front lifting gate to be moved down for conveniently putting a baby onto the bed plate therein. The lifting gate controlling device, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1-A, is generally comprised of a mounting bar (1) attached to either corner post (A) of a baby's crib which mounting bar (1) has a locating slot (12) on a sliding surface (11) thereof; a slide (2) movably mounted on said sliding surface (11) which has a fastening hole (21) for holding the top rail (B) of the front gate of the baby's crib, a circular rod (22) at right angle below said fastening hole (21) and a sliding way (23) on a back wall thereof; and a rotary handle (3) which has a unitary screw rod (31) inserted into a through hole (221) on said circular rod (22) and connected to a L-shaped lock bolt (33), and a compression spring (32) sleeved on said unitary screw rod (31) and retained between said L-shaped lock bolt (33). By rotating the rotary handle (3) and pulling it outwards, the front gate of the baby's crib can be let down. Because two lifting gate controlling devices must be symmetrically mounted on the two corner posts at the front of a baby's crib to simultaneously hold the top rail of the front gate, the two handles (3) of the two lifting gate controlling devices must be simultaneously rotated and pulled outwards so that the two L-shaped lock bolts (33) of the two lifting gate controlling devices can be disconnected from the locating slots (12) of the two mounting bars (1). When one has a baby on one's arms, it is difficult to simultaneously unlocking two lifting gate controlling devices. Because much labor effort is required to rotate the handle (3) of each lifting gate controlling device and pull it outwards, a baby's crib may be shaken and caused to displace while unlocking the lifting gate controlling devices. Therefore, a baby's crib shall be stopped at a corner area or closely set against a wall inside a building. Further, the L-shaped lock bolt (33) may engage into the locating slot (12) easily when the slide (2) is moved downwards from the top.